VoidApocrypha
by TheFelRoseOfTerror
Summary: The beginning of a massive adventure, the Void Elf Naelen Voramir begins traveling through the multiverse in an attempt to leave Azeroth behind. Her first stop? The Great Holy Grail War...
1. The Void Warlock And The King Of Heroes

Naelen Voramir, Void Elf warlock, and (27?) years of age, was done with all this shit. She was done with the stupid zombie elf queen blowing up the second giant tree, and everyone going along with it. She was done with the humans, and their inane plots to save the world from the chaos that was the Horde.

General Saurfang had the right idea; get out of this idiotic conflict until both sides were either dead, or way too beaten up to consider anything else but peace as an option for what to do next.

Oh, well. Since Naelen couldn't get herself thrown in any major prison until this flipping war was over, she had picked the next best thing; Leave Azeroth forever.

It hadn't been an easy decision. It had been a perfect one. This way, she didn't have to worry about anyone! Not that anyone worried about her... Minus... No. She had made her decision. She refused to look back. She didn't need to.

The regeants for the spell had been the hardest thing about her plan, codenamed Project: Apocrypha. It required major things hard to obtain, like the heart of a pit lord, the eye of a elemental, and dragon blood. Dragon blood? Easy-peasy, she just went up to the piece of Deathwing's jaw, and scraped some blood off. The leftover Void essence? Bonus! Eye of an elemental? Harder, but you kill enough 'round Stranglethorn, one'll show up eventually. Heart of a pit lord? Hope that undead champion who killed that pit lord didn't mind getting betrayed by his minions.

THAT was another thing that pissed Naelen off; The Champions Of Azeroth. A 'neutral' party that had been the ones to slay beat the Burning Legion senseless, this group of idiots, plus one not so idiotic person... (NO! What was wrong with her?) These idiots had also sacrificed their magic weapons to remove the massive sword Sargeras had stuck in the planet's core. During which, Naelen had snuck into Dreadscar Rift and stolen the nice big one wrapped in chains right in front of the idiot pit lord whose heart it had belonged to in the first place.

Yay.

After several weeks of planning, failure, and getting an entirely new, yet quite simple, new spell from some crazy human living in Uldum, she had finally done it, and finished her portal device!

More yay.

The device was smaller than a normal portal, only having to teleport one person off world. It took nearly a week to recharge it's energies, but Naelen took what she got at this point. It looked, at first glance, like some gaudy bracelet, but that was an enchantment thrown on it.

She mentally thanked that mentally disabled human living in Uldum. What was his name again? Nephren-Ka? Nathan Karr?

Whatever. The device was ready, and she was about to get out of here.

She made a last check of her supplies.

Backpack filled with food, and clothes? Check.

Madman's Bag, filled with random essentials, like tools for messing with locks, tech, and other shit? Check.

Burnished Inscription Bag, filled with writing tools? Check.

Two Embroidered Deep Sea Bags, empty, just in case she found some cool shit she wanted to keep? Check.

Right. Time to head off into the wild blue yonder, and get a new destiny than being a weapon for some war she couldn't care less about.

Naelen had chosen to depart her world in the ruins of Theramore, firstly because of how this place was the biggest display of the war between the two factions. The second reason was cause of all the crazy magic still running around the place. It would likely interfere with her device, throwing her into strange new dimensions filled with creatures she'd never seen before.

Good.

Naelen pushed the button on her portal device, and was consumed by the magic portal...

 _Falling through time and space._

 _Worlds burning in emerald flame._

 _Tentacles reaching out of the shadowy darkness._

 _Wrapped in bandages, the Void Ethereal gazes at her._

 _A field of swords._

 _A black cup, filled with curses and hatred, offering power unlike anything ever seen._

 _A child screams their parent's name._

 _Eyes hold death in their midst._

The graveyard was quiet, despite being used not four hours ago to summon a hero of legend.

Not for much longer.

In the middle of the graves, magic began to spin in a circular motion. It writhed with energies never before seen upon the face of the world. Dark magic. Fel magic. It slowly, but surely, coalesced into a human like figure.

The new arrival seemed young. Too young. Most people would place her age at about 9, 12, at the most. Obviously not having entered puberty yet, she, despite that, wore a chain mail bra for a shirt, dark blue with gold highlights, displaying her neglible cleavage, and most of her stomach. She also wore a long skirt, going all the way down to her ankles, displaying only her feet, encased in riding boots, and a necklace, all of which matched her bra's color scheme. A hooded cloak covered her arms and back, the same shade of blue as the rest of her clothes. The only piece of clothing not matching her outfit was a jeweled band on her left wrist, with a strange kaliedoscopic effect.

Her hair, tied into a ponytail, was a completely natural mish-mash of color. The top started as a shade of purplish red. As it moved down, her hair darkened into the same shade of blue that her clothes were. As her hair approached her middle back, it brightened, but as a shade of white-blue. A shade her skin color, at least around her face, chest, and stomach, happened to match. Her bangs, completely blue, halfway covered her left eye.

Her sides, what could be seen of them, anyway, approached a shade of blue darker than her normal skin tone, but brighter than her clothes. It could be described as the night sky, sprinkled with stars. Her arms, and hands, were completely this color scheme.

Her face was pretty, in a snobbish, royal, way. Her lips, and eyelids, due to circumstance beyond comprehension, were the same shade as her clothes. Her eyes, however, glowed a bright uniform shade of blue. Her most notable characteristic was her ears, long and pointed.

All in all, at first glance, one would likely say she was a child with no idea what she was getting into.

And that first impression would be totally incorrect.

Naelen looked around. She was in a graveyard. Well. She hoped that didn't set the mood for the rest of her adventure. Strangely, she felt no ill effects from the teleportation, least of which was usually motion sickness. She held the wristband to her eyes. It appeared that the wristband was oddly attuned to this world's magic.

Her eyes were drawn to a faded circle, the remnants of which were in an empty area of the graveyard. She walked to the edge of the circle, and examined it. A summoning circle? It wasn't unusual for a spell like this to be found in a graveyard, but the methods behind it, and the spell construction, confused her. The spell was written in a way that whatever was summoned would be bound directly to the individual through forcible domination. It also was strange in the way that the summons, something very strong, would be summoned as a magical construct, bound to the magic of the summoner.

Naelen reached into her inscription bag, and set to work fixing the circle... Only for her stomach to rumble.

It appeared that this particular mode of dimensional travel did have a drawback: Extreme hunger afterwards.

 _Three hours, and two bowls of Pandaren Ramen_ _later._

Naelen drew the last fragment of the spell, and smirked. Remaking this particular spell was particularly easy. It was as though the spell had been made for any idiot to use it, even those with neglible magic abilities. Oh well, now only she could use it. She had several copies of the spell written down, if, by chance, she needed to use more than the three she had determined she'd try out.

The brand new modified spell was as perfect as a Warlock specializing in summoning could get it. And that was pretty darn near perfect.

As it turned out, the original spell had it set so that the majority of the initial summoning was tied to... Something. Whatever it was, it was powerful. The spell also gave the summons knowledge of the new location, languages, and a large amount of history of this world. These two things, along with the target area that the spell was trying to access were the only things she felt no need to modify.

Everything else had to either go, or be changed significantly.

First was the construction of the summons. It had been modified so that, instead of needing energy to maintain the construct, taken from the summoner, the construct now drew energy directly from the Twisting Nether... And from some mysterious place that apparently had such magic energy that anyone anywhere could draw upon it. It was called 'Venture Industries'. (No one knew what that place was, or why such magical energy flowed from that place, but it did, and everyone who knew how, used that places magic.) For some reason, there was a part of the seal that both added knowledge... And took away other knowledge. Naelen could have left that as was... But she decided the more knowledge, the better, and rewrote the piece that took knowledge away from the summons so that they would have that knowledge when summoned.

Part of the summoning involved something called 'Command Spells'. Apparently, they were 'given out' to specific people, and they were the only ones who could perform this summoning ritual. They were spells that forced the summons to obey one command. Any command. Naelen wondered why there were only three. She had modified it so now that anyone could do the spell, and they would get 5 command spells.

It was time to try this remade spell out. Naelen stood. Hopefully, the spell wouldn't fail. If it did... Well, she'd deal with that if it came.

She placed the piece of inscribed vellum on the ground, and took three steps back. She held out her hands. Fel magic began to swirl between her fingers. The spell had to be activated manually, with a decent length incantation, the only part she couldn't change. Luckily for her, the incantation wasn't really a set thing, seeing as how anyone was supposed to be able to use it. She had written out one for herself, one that should work. She had also found in the spellwork a reference to something called the 'Holy Grail'.

 _"Born of Light, live in Shadow,_

 _Consumed by Chaos, find Order in it all!"_

The circle began to shine; Excellent.

 _"Life and Death are two sides of the same coin,_

 _The four elements guide the path!"_

Naelen made up her mind. Fel began to flow into the circle, strengthening it.

 _"Arise, my summons! I call upon thee!_

 _Serve me, for I bring you here!_

 _I call upon you, Servant of the Void!_

 _Come now, and aid me in my path!_

 _Victory is the Holy Grail, and I am Victory!"_

A blast of magic nearly knocked her off her feet. It did, however, force her to her hands and knees, one of her hands shielding her face. After a few moments, the magic force settled, and she was able to look up. Her eyes widened. She hadn't expected this. Seated upon a golden throne, sat a blonde man wearing golden armor. He was handsome, in an arrogant kingly way. His red eyes fell upon Naelen, and he scowled.

"Are you the mongrel who dared summon me, to this, the Holy Grail War?" Demanded Gilgamesh.

 **AN: Yo. Been a while.**

 **I'm sorry for the delay on this, and all the rest of my stories.**

 **For those of you who don't know, Kadath, and by extension, the Dreamlands, have been sacked. By whom, you ask? That's a story for another time. Suffice it to say, there's a reason I haven't been updating my stories, especially the RWBY ones.**

 **Anyway.**

 **Recent things I've gotten into, or rewatched: Venom, Goblin Slayer, Venture Brothers, Danmachi, (...Syr, or Ryuu. Hestia's just _way too much_ , and Aiz's autism is grating.), Family Guy, RWBY, (Volume 6 this weekend! Woot!), Netflix's Castlevania, (Season 2, finally!), and Demolition Man. Lots of stuff. Oh, and the School for Good and Evil. Any fans of that?**

 **There's also a few worlds I've been meaning to write about** **. If there's any interest in them, review, or send a PM.**

 **Percy Jackson/FGO: Medusa pops out of the Throne of Heroes around the museum the story starts at. She starts following Percy, and more Servants show up as needed. Example: Medusa discovers Asterios popped out in the woods, and the campers have been trying to hunt him down, thinking him a monste** **r.**

 **GATE/X-Overs: Would you believe I have a school? It's called the Scholomance. I have a group of about 13 students learning magic, including Illyasviel von Einzbern, Rosalina, and Maiev Shadowsong. GATE opens up in Japan, and I send them to investigate.**

 **PJ/Cthulhu: A certain person of importance to me goes to Yancy Academy. She follows Percy to Camp Half-Blood. Stuff happens.** **GATE/FGO: Chaldeas accidently gets rayshifted to GATE!Earth, due to the influence of Gudako Fujimaru, sister of Ritsuka Fujimaru, who shows up after the Orleans Singularity. While Ritsuka fixes the Singularities, Gudako begins her plan to use Servants to take over the universe. Ah, my spawn are so ambitious... Eventually crosses over with Warcraft, LOZ:BOTW, RWBY, Naruto, Bleach, Goblin Slayer, Castlevania, and who knows?** **Anyway. I can't promise regular updates until Kadath is retaken, and I've no idea how long that'll take. I'll try to at least update at least once a week, but, again, I can't promise anything.** **Except maybe major holidays, like Halloween, Christmas, and such.**


	2. THIS IS NOT A NEW CHAPTER

As the title suggests, I'm sorry I haven't been publishing any new chapters to my stories; I'm having... anger issues.

And that's not including the war I'm in the middle of.

So, according to everything, Vic Micnoga, (that's not how it's spelled), the voice of Qrow, Edward Elric, and a few others, has been removed from working with both Funimation, and Rooster Teeth, because of sexual allegations set against him.

Now, I'm not here to make judgements. I'm right now stating the facts.

Like the fact they are doing this despite the fact that DISNEY is having Will Smith as the new Genie.

I'm pissed.

I mean, have you heard Will Smith's music? IT'S WORSE THAN ANYTHING THAT VIC, JAMES GUNN, (former director of the Guardians of the Galaxy movies), OR ANYONE ELSE HAS DONE!

You humans are in such a culture of fear right now.

It'll only make it easier when I blow you up.

I'll admit, again, I'm not entirely certain about what happened with Vic, but from what I know, it's quite similar to what happened with James Gunn.

I have read about both of them, and the issues, and most of that is totally just outright fearmongering.

Especially with Gunn. Seriously, the context of those tweets are HILARIOUS.

Totally false, but hilarious.

...Anyway. I'm not certain whether or not I'll be continuing my RWBY stories, due to RT's meddling, and if any of you want to adopt them, message me, and I'll consider it.

Projects I'm Not Sure About:

Jaune Arc, the Crawling Chaos

A World Brought To Bear

A Demon And Zombie Come To Remnant

The Silver-Eyed Carrion

I Don't Feel Well

The Angel Of Remnant

Old Fears Reborn

Fears Remade

Azeroth Of Remnant

The Legion Reborn

Again, if any of you want to adopt these stories, PM me, and I'll consider you.

I'm just pissed.

I may take my words back later, but I'm just...

It's overreaction.

You people are so obssessed with everything going your way, everything happening just the way you want them.

I mean, several years ago, I went to see Jaws with a friend of mine.

Back then, I was pretending to be a 30-ish adult with a job working on a manufacturing line.

I was not impressed with that movie at all, (At The Mountains Of Madness is a better movie. Or, rather, it WILL be.), so I went outside.

Some idiot woman, (I didn't know them), had brought their baby, (again, she was an idiot), and had gone out because the baby wasn't happy.

I offered to take care of her baby, and she accepted, and she went back in.

Again, you can't do that these days. Do that now, and you'll probably be arrested.

(I didn't walk off with the baby. Again, I had a friend waiting for me, and she had the car keys. And when I pretend to be human, it's all the way. No magic, no cults, nothing.)

I'm going to ask you people to not fill up my review box with hateful comments, but this IS the internet.

I'm merely stating facts. If you don't like them, take it up with God. He's far more willing to listen to lies and hatemongering than I am.


End file.
